princesscallyiefandomcom-20200213-history
Ellis Williams
'''Ellis Saul Williams '''is the son of Agent Xero and Agent Arthur Williams. He is one of the field agents for the Knowledge Department in the Vanguard League who can change into '''Zethius Spark '''to be trial period inventor for the Young Blood Alliance. Background Ellis made his debut in Generation: Rising Stars in episode The Amazing Agent Ellis, where Ellis goes on a crazy adventure to the Young Blood's HQ where he disguises himself as one of his alter-egos —Zethius Spark— and lands an opportunity to get information for the Vanguard League. Ellis’ parents are the heroically well known Agent Xero and Agent Arthur of the Modifyers. Following his parents' footsteps, Ellis would work for Katz, who was the leader of the Modifyers, and was given a pocket watch that was his modifyer that doubled as a communicator. In addition, Ellis also tries to build gadgets of his own; though as thorough as his understanding of how to use weapons, assembling them usually results in explosions and fires. Ellis had to be flawlessly fluent with each modified persona he inhabits, so he was enrolled into acting classes as a young child. As he got older, he never did stop shining whenever on the theatre stage. Fortunately and maybe even expected, Ellis was always one to enjoy the praise and adoration he frequently received. When not on the stage or crashing through windows, trying to stop baddies, Ellis enjoys just taking walks around the city of London admiring the different types of people whether that be just looking at their physical features or eavesdropping on conversations in various cafes. He always admired and respected his parents' success and how they fought for the forces of good. So, his main reason for join the Vanguard League is to be a great agent like his parents before him. Personality Ellis is very confident and ambitious but he can be caught acting silly at times even being clumsy and awkward when around certain people or in certain situations. Though his ambitiousness can led him into trouble since he tends to act before thinking and can be reckless. He has an idealistic mindset and just wants to achieve his goal of being a great agent like his parents. He can act pretty professional and polite but does have that certain punky edge to him, and isn't afraid to get brash. Also, Ellis is terrible when it comes to flirting. It’s actually painful to watch when he uses bad pick up lines and stutters through his poorly assembled jokes. Ellis is very observant. The more he notices and observes something, the more he can use it to his advantage. He also likes to take advantage of his free time to improve on any of his skills or to learn new ones. Ellis can’t stand just sitting around being unproductive. He is usually very laid back, especially when with friends; but can completely change character when working —literally— because Agent Ellis has the ability to change his appearance and personality in order to go undercover. Some of these disguises can include: Royce Royale- A stingy looking rich boy, Chester Franklin- Old proper British granddad that's bit cranky who tends to hit people with an umbrella, and Zethius Spark- a smart mouthed cocky villain with a fine taste for trickery and deception. Appearance Ellis is a 6' 3" guy with a slightly muscular, lean body type with peach skin and baby blue eyes. He has different shades of blue hair in asymmetric style and piercings on his ears (the bottom one being a gauge). In his usually attire, Ellis wears black skinny jeans, a white dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up and a gray shirt underneath, and dark brown boots with golden accents. When Ellis modifies into Zethius Spark, he has red and shades of black hair that pointed up with a red eye and cyber-eye. He wears a black lab coat with spiked shoulder pads that hold his mahogany cape and a ripped red undershirt. Zethius wears yellow gloves, dark gray skinny jeans, and black leather boots with golden accents. When Ellis modifies into Royce Royale, he has different shades of blonde hair with a more wavy hairstyle and green eyes. He wears a dark salmon, long sweater with a white dress shirt underneath and tan dress pants. When Ellis modifies into Chester Franklin, Relationships Kingsley Met Kingsley for the first time when he was recruited. Kingsley was the first male to ever strike a romantic spark for Ellis. Ellis cherishes and value’s not only Kingsley’s approval, but also his friendship. Ellis doesn't know why he goes into a trance and wants to impress Kingsley so much and his oblivious to his crush on him. Angela Crust Angie is one of the first people, Ellis has befriended in the Knowledge Department. They both grew up in London, so Ellis has someone who knows what he's talking about when he brings up Brit specific things and slang. She seems to also tease him a little about him using "Brill" and offered to help him fit up his desk space. Ryan Drilvosky Ryan has to keep his eye on Ellis since Ellis is a bit reckless/enthusiastic about getting the missions done. He's glad to have someone else share the load though being that he was the only field agent before. Griffin Williams Zethius is under Griffin's watch as he tries to prove himself to Griffin and Drake. For now, it seems like Griffin can trust him and looks forward to his work. He has also become his mentor as Zethius spends more time in the Young Blood Alliance. Olevia Masters Ellis has this one sided rivalry with her ever since he found out that she was in his department and she had ghost powers. He seems to have some insecurities about his position in the League, so he wants to impress everyone and be the very best. Eiffel Since Ellis, Eiffel, and Angela are the oldest they form a little friend group, though Eiffel obviously wants to be more than friends with Ellis. But not only is Ellis a terrible flirt, he’s also oblivious when someone is coming on to him. Quotes Patting him on the back, Kingsley addresses his new recruit, "Well, we’re glad to have you on board, Ellis! How soon do you think you’ll be able to transfer to the Vanguard’s location?" Ellis signaled towards the door. "Oh! I can leave today if that’s what’s best! I’ll just run home pack a few things and we can be off!" "Awesome! Well let’s get going, there’s a lot of hero work to be done!" As Ellis and Kingsley walked out of the building, Ellis looked over to Kingsley as the bright April sun shined on his face and illuminated his fiery hair. "He’s pretty… handsome... Wait! What are you thinking? You’re straight! Right?" Thought Ellis as he blushed bright pink. ~~ Catchphrases: "Oh crumpets!" "Hold the tea! Back up. What was that?" "Listen, It’s ok, I’m pretending to know what I’m doing." ~~ Ellis: "Everything is under control!” *Literally nothing is under control* (Trying to flirt with Kingsley) Ellis: "I heard you like bad boys? Well I’m bad. At everything." *Winks with both eyes* Trivia * Ellis is the Next Gen Contest winner in PrincessCallyie's 2018 Next Gen Contest and was created by. SapphireSketches. * Favorite things to do in his free time: Wander around the city of London, hang out in cafes, people watch, participate in theatre groups, take walks in the park, and improve his inventing skills.. * Fears: -Failure and letting people down. (Ellis tries his best to never make mistakes, but when he does, be rest assured that he will always learn from them.) -Geese (Ellis had endured a traumatic experience with a goose when he was younger and consequently always avoids the wretched creatures when on his walks in the park. However, he will never openly admit to it.) Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Human Category:18 years old Category:Knowledge Department Category:Vanguard League Category:Outside Informat Category:Young Blood Alliance Category:Next Gen